Dragon Ball Z Unleashed 6: Beerus' Frustration
by Renegades4Life
Summary: Beerus awakens 6 months after his fight with Goku feeling weak so Whis tracks his energy to earth to find who took Beerus' power.


Dragon Ball Z Unleased 6: Beerus' Frustration

"Whis! I feel weak!" Lord Beerus moaned as he doubled over in pain in his dining room. Lord Beerus the Destroyer had just woken up early, only 6 months after he had faced Goku, feeling himself to be weak.  
"Lord Beerus, are you sure it isn't where you just woke up?" Whis asked, helping him to his feet.  
"No Whis. I am sure it's not just sleepiness." Beerus growled as he straighten up. He looked just as tall and mighty as always." We must go to the Oracle Fish." The two walked to where the fish was kept.  
"What can I do for you Beerus?" The fish asked, eyeing the two. Beerus licked his lips and looked intently at his favorite food.  
"Lord Beerus wishes to find the reason he feels weak. I think it's becauss he ate that wasabi before bed." Whis said without smiling.  
"Whis, will you shut up!" Beerus growled again. The fish only giggled and created a vision. Beerus and Whis peered into the globe as a blue and green planet appeared.  
"Lord Beerus, it appears your powers are being drained to Earth." Whis said in awe. Beerus pounded his fist into his hand.  
"Those Saiyans must be trying to get revenge on me for threatening their planet! Curse them, I will destroy them!" Beerus yelled, making the leaves on the tress around shake,  
"Lord Beerus, if you wish, we will go to Earth but I will be handling all physical matters on account of your weaken state." Whis commanded. Beerus folded his arms.  
"Ok fine Whis. We'll do it your way." He grumbled as Whis teleported them away toward Earth.  
Meanwhile, on Earth...  
"What happened to Reminz?" Vegeta asked as Goku carried him toward Capsule Corp.  
"I don't know. We were training then we got attacked and next thing you know, Reminz is overloaded with power and blacks out!" Goku stammered." Help me get him inside!" Vegeta wrapped an arm around Reminz's back as he helped him into the house. They carried him into a lab where Bulma and her father were working.  
"Bulma, you gotta help us! Reminz is hurt!" Vegeta urged as his wife turned away from her work.  
"Well set him this table!" Bulma squeaked as she cleared some test tubes off the table. Goku and Vegeta plopped his body on the table, face up. His eyes remained close and his breathing shallow.  
"Well, whats wrong with him?" Goku asked as Bulma and her father examined his body with meters and metal machines.  
"Well it appears that Reminz's body couldn't handle the immense power it took on. The shock of the power surge has knocked him into a coma." Bulma's father said.  
"So anyway of knowing when he'll come out of it?" Goku asked hopeful. He shook his head sadly.  
"Impossible to tell. Could be a week, a month, a year or never." He said, examining the body more.  
"Never?" Goku asked in shock. All the memories they had all flashed before his eyes." Vegeta? Call everyone and tell them to try and get here."  
At Chi-Chi's house, she and Zangya were gossiping and having girl time when the phone rang." I'll get it." Zangya smiled as she picked up the phone." Hello?"  
"Zangya, it's Vegeta. There... there was an accident. Reminz is in a coma." He said sadly. Zangya dropped the phone and her mouth fell open. A minute later, there was a Zangya shaped hole in the living room wall. Chi-Chi just stared out the hole in shock as Zangya flew towards Bulma's house. She arrived a couple minutes later and burst through the door.  
"Where is he?" Zangya asked in panic as she came to Goku. He looked at her sadly.  
"Zangya... he's right here." Bulma said from a doorway. She followed Bulma through the door and gasped. Reminz lay on the table, shirtless, with a breathing mask on. He took short shallow breathes, his large chest heaving in and out. A second later, Krillin, Android 18, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Vidal and Piccolo entered.  
"Goku, what exactly happened?" Piccolo asked. They all looked at Goku, him being the only witness.  
"We were fighting Omega Shenron and losing. He was about to destroy us when Reminz had a huge power surge. His eyes and fists turned an evil purple and he threw this attack that obliterated Shenron. But he turned on me in rage before he blacked out." Goku said.  
Suddenly, a huge explosion made them all turn towards the door. They rushed outside to see two beings wrapped in smoke.  
"No... it can't be." Vegeta stammered, staring at the two figures. One was a purple cat like being with long ears, wearing baggy pants and a jem filled chest plate. The other was taller and slender with blue skin and white hair. He wore a robe and carried a staff. Beerus and Whis.  
"I demand my power back!" Beerus thundered, as they looked at each other.  
"Beerus, I think your mistaken. We don't have your power." Goku said, as he stared down Beerus.  
"We know it's here. If your not willing to cooperate, we shall destroy Earth." Whis said. Nobody moved." Ok then. If you want to be difficult, I suppose we'll have to do this the hard way."  
"Guys, get ready for a fight!" Piccolo said, as everyone took a battle stance. Gohan rushed at Whis, powering up to unlock his mystic ability as he did so. Whis easily side stepped him and brought his staff down on the back of his head. Gohan immediately lost his mystic powers and shrunk to the ground. Piccolo yelled a mighty battle cry and flew straight at Whis. Whis moved so fast you could barely see him,he chopped at Piccolo's neck. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground.

"We're going to need a new plan of attack." Zangya mumbled as they all looked worriedly at each other.  
"Let Gotenks handle this!" Trunks said as he and Goten stood side by side." Fusion!" They said together as they preformed the fusion dance. They merged to become Gotenks as a Super Saiyan. He yelled and flew at Whis.  
"Too easy." Whis smiled as he side stepped Gotenks and grabbed his pants. He pulled on his underwear until he had wrapped it around Gotenks head. Gotenks crashed to the ground, shivering as he tried to fix his underwear.  
"We only have one plan left." Gohan groaned as he got back to the group." Dad, we have to turn you into a Super Saiyan God!"  
"Your right son!" Goku said as he, Gohan, a now separated Trunks and Goten, Vegeta and Videl(on account of her baby not being born yet but you could tell it was going to happen soon). They all summoned their power and let it go. It flowed through the air towards Goku and it was almost there when Beerus broke in. He kicked Goku away and used Ki blasts on everyone else.  
"I want my power back!" Beerus yelled." And I won't rest until I have it." But unknowingly to them, the energy was still in the air and it made it's way into Bulma's house.  
"Vegeta! The earrings! We haven't tried them yet!" Goku said, dodging one of Wise's kicks.  
"Your right Kakarot!" Vegeta said, tossing him an earring. They put them on and a bright light filled the area. Where Goku and Vegeta once stood, only one person stood.  
"I am Vegito!" He yelled, charging his Ki. He flew at Whis, with Whis attempting to block with his staff. Vegito used Instant Transmission to go behind him and kick him in the back. Wise stumbled forward in shock.  
"Oh this is going to be fun." He smiled. Meanwhile, the rest of the heroes had tried to take out Beerus but to no avail. Zangya was punched to the ground along with the others. He flew through the air towards Vegito, kicking him back from Wise.  
"I'm outnumbered. I need help!" Vegito thought as he stood facing the two.  
Inside Bulma's house, the energy had traveled to the only other Saiyan that was there. It went inside Reminz.  
"Father, somethings wrong! His vitals are through the roof!" Bulma said, looking at meters. Suddenly, Reminz's body was covered in a red arua. His eyes opened up and he sat up.  
"Goku! Vegeta! I gotta help them! Get this crap off me!" He said, ripping the breathing mask off and standing up.  
"Reminz, please sit back down! Your not well!" Bulma's dad said. Reminz ignored him and charged out the door, just in time to see Vegito hit the ground. He ran over and helped him up.  
"Reminz? I thought you were in a coma? And why are you a Super Saiyan God?" Vegito said as he stood up.  
"And miss a fight? You guys know me better." Reminz smiled." I got the cat, you get the blue dude." Without another word, they both flew up.  
"So, there is another Saiyan?" I will enjoy this fight." Beerus smiled. A purple glow broke out over Beerus's body as he and Reminz flew at each other. The battle was so fast, the only thing the human eye was able to see was a hazy outline in the air. That outline was Beerus and Reminz delivering huge punches and kicks to each other. Reminz went for a punch with his left fist but Beerus caught it in his right hand. Beerus drew back with his left fist but Reminz caught it with his right hand. They both stared at each other.  
"I've heard alot about you Beerus. And I don't like it." Reminz said as Beerus scowled. Meanwhile, Whis and Vegito were having an equally exciting match. Wise was dodging all of what Vegito could throw at him, including ki blasts, which he deflected off his staff. Vegito flew at him as his hair turned to the gold of a Super Saiyan. Wise smiled as he hit Vegito in the chin with his staff then in the stomach. He drew back the staff and brought to down towards a doubled over Vegito. But he caught it in one hand.  
"What's this now?" Wise asked as a bloody mouthed Vegito raised his head. He spit blood onto the ground.  
"That all you got?" Vegito asked, kicking him in the stomach and throwing Whis into the ground( Whis was holding back because he wanted to see Vegito's power).  
Meanwhile, Reminz was gaining the upper hand in the fight with Beerus, kicking him to the ground. He went down for a punch, but hus Super Saiyan God power left and as he punched, it didn't hurt. Beerus grabbed his fist and slammed him into the ground and stood over him.  
"After I finish you, I will destroy this planet!" Beerus yelled as he lifted Reminz up by the neck. Everyone dead... no he couldn't let it happen!  
"Nooooo!" Reminz yelled as his eyes turned a sickly black and his fist glowed purple. The same purple that covered Beerus. Beerus felt his power go down.  
"You... your the one who has been draining my power!" Beerus yelled, punching towards Reminz. But he caught the punch!" What!? But how!?" Reminz drew back and clocked Beerus again and again. Beerus couldn't defend himself against such... rage. Reminz kicked Beerus to the ground and flew down.  
"Lord Beerus, no!" Whis said, flying at Reminz after disposing of Vegito. He whipped around and grabbed Whis around his collar, slamming him down beside Beerus. He raised an arm and started charging ki.  
"Reminz! Please stop!" Zangya yelled, running up to him. He looked down at her." Reminz, this isn't you! You would've shown mercy!" She begged. Reminz shook his head and grabbed it, appearing to fight it.  
"Zangya, I can't do it!" Reminz yelled as he gripped his head. She looked at him sadly. Suddenly, he felt her lips smash against his and his rage leave. She kissed him hard as the darkness left his eyes and hands.  
"Of course you can." She said, breaking the kiss. Suddenly, Whis and Beerus were up and pounding Vegito.  
"I don't have the strength anymore." Reminz said sadly. Zangya lifted his downed chin.  
"Your not alone, Reminz." She said. Suddenly, he felt a surge of power and a pink aura appeared around them. Zangya slowly backed away.  
"Thanks. I'll be back." He said, flying up towards Whis and Beerus. They dropped Vegito's burned body to the ground.  
"Your planet is finished. And so are you." Beerus said as he and Wise stared at him.  
"Don't count on it. Here is a saiyans TRUE great ape form!" Reminz yelled as he was enveloped him. A hood covered his eyes and a long trench coat covered his body. A long, thron covered whip wrapped around each arm as a lonh combat boot doned each foot.  
"What's this?" Wise asked looking at him. Goku and Vegeta separated and looked up in awe.  
"Another Oozaru form!" Vegeta said in shock. Reminz floated up towards them.  
"Beerus! Whis! I'll give you one chance to leave Earth on your own free will!" Reminz thundered. Beerus and Whis just laughed. Reminz's eyes narrowed.  
"What are you going to do? Make us leave?" Beerus asked, yawning in boredom.  
"Thorn Whipping!" Reminz yelled as his two whips shot forward, lashing Whis and Beerus across the backs. They hissed in pain as the whips shot back.  
"Fine, have it your way!" Beerus said, flying at Reminz. Beerus was right on top of Reminz, when he disappeared in a blur of movement. He reappeared and kicked Beerus hard in the side, sending him down to the ground. Wise was suddenly behind Reminz and raised his staff. Reminz's whips shot out again and wrapped around the staff. The staff was yanked from Whis' grasp and hauled back to Reminz. He looked at the weapon and tossed it back to him.  
"I want a fair fight." Reminz said." Rose Spear!" The two whips shot out again, surrounded by pink spirals as Wise blocked with his staff. A small crack was heard and time seemed to stand still. Whis stared open mouthed at his staff. About halfway up the staff was a small crack.  
"This staff is suppose to be unbreakable, yet you have managed to break it." Whis said." Reminz, you have won my respect. We will leave your planet."  
"Really?" Beerus and Reminz asked in shock. Beerus flew up to Whis. He seemed frantic.  
"But Whis, they stole my power!" Beerus yelled, groping his head. His ears flattened.  
"Lord Beerus, it is clear you and this Saiyan are some how connected. When we find out how, we will return." Whis informed.  
"Well I'm not leaving!" Beerus said, crossing his arms in frustration. Suddenly, Goku had an idea.  
"Lord Beerus if you leave now, we'll gurantee that no more of your power will be taken and... we'll give you a litre of pudding." Goku smiled.  
Beerus's ears perked up." C'mon Whis, let's get out of here!" He and Wise received a large jar of chocolate pudding.  
"We will be back to see you again. Good bye." Wise said as Beerus was cradling the jar like a baby. As soon as they left, everyone that was involved in the fight collasped in exhaustion.  
Back at Beerus's Planet...  
"Lord Beerus, it must have been very exciting for you having to use 90% of your power against that Reminz fellow." Whis said, as Beerus spooned pudding out of the jar.  
"Yes, but I still wonder how we are connected..." Beerus thought.


End file.
